Just A Little Girl
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: Have you ever felt like you don't belong? That no one cares? Well for Kat, it's the usual, not being good enough for anyone to notice. Carlos/OC


The wheels of the black suitcase squeaked as it slowly rolled behind its owner. In front are two pink suitcases, one pulled by a woman in her early 40s and the other pulled by a younger version who was not any older than 18. The two platinum blondes stopped at a desk, which was occupied by a large man eating French fries. "Welcome to the Palmwoods, how may I help you," he sounded like the opposite of what you would expect of someone who keeps the famous Palmwoods Hotel, home of the future famous. The older looked at him in disgust, "uhm, yes, Mr. Bitters? Yes, well, we have a room under the name, Yanks." Bitters disappeared for not much longer than two seconds and popped up again holding a key. "Oh yes, apartment 2K. Have a Palmwoods day," he dropped the key into the lady's outstretched, manicured hand and gave a sarcastic smile. The bellboy followed behind the trio to where they had stored the rest of their possessions. Once all of the luggage had been transferred to the cart, the bellboy left to take it up stairs while the three were shown around by a second bellboy.

"And this, is the famous Palmwoods pool." The last stop before their room was said famous pool. The two blondes looked absolutely amazed, the sun, the pool, the boys (and their dads) it was all too much until a large waved splashed out of the pool, completely soaking three of the four people. Three boys pushed past the group to join the boys who's helmet clad head popped up out of the water. "And that," the bellboy spat out some water, "is Big Time Rush." The younger of the two blondes pushed her way in between the older one and the bellboy and ran straight up to the tallest member. "OMG, you're James Diamond, I'm like a big fan!" She wrapped her arms around his waist while she came to around his shoulder height. Dropping her arms, the girl reached into her purse for a pen and paper. "Can you sign this for me?" the pen and paper was shoved at the boy, "I'm Samantha Petters."

The older lady awkwardly smiled at the boy while she pried Samantha away from the singer, "Samantha, you make friends with the nice boy later on now come." "Yes mum," the girl turned with her head down and followed her mum. The third person of this party also turned to leave but in doing so, her satchel picked this moment for the strap to rip. Books, paper, pens, pencils and her laptop case with her laptop inside all leaped away from her and littered the pool courtyard. "We'll meet you up at the apartment later Katherine, I'm on a schedule," that was the last thing she heard from her mother as she walked out of the pool area. Tying her strap back together to fix it later, she crouched down and begun grouping her things back together. Just as Katherine went to reach for her laptop case when a tanned hand had already picked it up. She stood up, as did the owner of the tanned hand. "Here, I thought you needed some help?" water still dripped off his body as the boy handed over her precious laptop and some paper with scribbles on it. "Thanks," a blush came over Katherine as their hands touched in the transfer.

Quickly shoving her things into her bag she stuck her hand out again, "I'm Katherine." The boy shook her hand, "I'm Carlos. This is Logan," he pointed to the pale boy with dark hair, "Kendall," he motioned to the dirty blonde friend, "and that, is," Carlos pointed to the tall boy behind him that was looking in a mirror doing his hair but before he could finish, the tall boy broke through the group and landed in front of Katherine, "I'm James Diamond, and I'm going to take you out to the movies tonight." She awkwardly pushed her shoulder strap of the bag up and looked questioningly at Carlos and his two other friends, wondering if this is for real. "Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer dates that I don't have to strain my neck to see," once again she adjusted her strap and turned to leave, leaving James standing there with his jaw dropped past his knees. Just as Katherine was about to walk through the door she turned back to see Kendall trying to stop a fight that had broken out by Carlos and James, she even thought she heard someone yell, "she will be mine."

Katherine stepped out of the elevator and onto the second floor. As she started the trek to her room, the door next to the lift opened and four rowdy boys came through. "I will have herrrr," their conversation stopped as soon as they saw the girl in the hall. Smiling at the boys, she really didn't want to know what they were talking about, "I'm gonna take a guess and say you four live on this floor?" The boys nodded their head and Logan spoke, "I'm gonna take a guess and say that your family is moving into 2K?" Katherine nodded her head. "We're in 2J," Kendall said barging through his friends, "right next door if you need anything." "Thanks guys," she said back, "first thing, could you tell me where I'm going?" "Sure," Kendall shrugged and led the way.

Kendall was standing in front of her door, "and here, Katherine, is apartment 2K." In that short walk, Katherine had figured out that Kendall was the group leader, Logan was the smart one, James the pretty boy and Carlos the joker/nice one. Katherine went into her bag once again and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on the paper. "Here's my number, text me later and us five could hang after I've unpacked out so I can get to know you guys, seeing as you're my new neighbors," she gave the paper to Kendall, "don't let pretty boy over there have it. Oh and call me Kat, all my friends do." Kat put her hand on the door handle, finding it unlocked she stepped in to her ne home. "See ya guys," she closed the door and sighed. Half emptied boxes with strewn around the room. Dodging boxes she went into what she assumed to be the master bedroom, looking for her mum. "Hey mum do you want me to do anything?" her mum's head poked out of the wardrobe. "You just need to unpack your room, first door on the left in off the hallway from the den and then I can I get you to get the groceries, I need to pop out for an audition with Samantha, I'll leave you the keys and some money." Her mum went back to unpacking and Kat left.

Kat walked into her room and slung her bag on the floor, the walls were light grey, she had dark grey curtains with red stripes at the bottom that concealed the door to a balcony, the wardrobe was in the right hand corner, she also had a desk, a book shelf and a dressing table as well as her double bed. Boxes and bags were sitting on her bed, waiting to be opened and put away. Before Kat could slice into the first box, her phone started vibrating in her pocket.

From: Unkown Number  
>To: Kat<br>Message: Hi Kat, it's Carlos. The guys have ditched me, want me to come over and help u unpack?

The blonde lady knocked on Kat's new bedroom door, "Katherine honey, we're going now. I don't know what time we'll be back. Keys and money are on the table." With that her mum left taking her older sister with her. Smiling to herself, Kat sent a text back to the boy.

From: Kat  
>To: Carlos<br>Message: Hey Carlos, come on over, mums just left so door should b open.

With out any distractions, Kat could now open her boxes successfully. The first box opened had all her bedding and some clothing so she stuck that one to the side, the next one held her books so she started with that one. Only one book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, had been put away before her phone began vibrating again.

From: Carlos  
>To: Kat<br>Message: O.o Doors locked.

From: Kat  
>To: Carlos<br>Message: Hold your horses, I'm coming.

Before leaving her room, Kat put away another book. There was a hurried banging on her door, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Kat opened the door to Carlos, hopping from one foot to the other, "So Carlos, what's the real reason you came here?" she said standing in front of the door, with her arms crossed, refusing to let him in. "OK, the real reason is I'm trying to hide because Logan is trying to get me to read because I've been annoying everyone cause I'm bored and I knew you might want some help." She stepped aside, uncrossing her arms, "kay then." Carlos bounded into the room, "this is nicer than when we first got here.

The new girl showed Carlos to her room, "ha, mine and Logan's room is right on the other side of the wall, our balconies are practically joined together." Kat opened the door and stepped outside, "that it is." Their two apartments both over looked the Palmwoods Park, "wow, I think I'll be out here a lot, such a nice view." "Yeah beautiful," Carlos replied, not talking about the scenery. Unconsciously, Carlos moved closer towards Kat and leant on the railing next to her. Kat turned towards Carlos, not realising he had moved closer, the two were practically one inch way from each other and getting kind of nervous, "uhm, we should, uhm, books to put away…" She stepped away and back towards her room. "Yeah, books," Carlos then followed in behind Kat.

* * *

><p>So I started writing this because, well I don't know, really if i wanted to start writing a new one I should started with Once Upon a Soccer Team but oh well, I'll get around to that eventually. So tell me what you guys think and if I should continue on writing this.<p> 


End file.
